


a choice no one should have to make

by cap9516bucky



Category: Criminal Minds, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, District 12, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fever Dreams, Huddling For Warmth, Hunger Games-Typical Death/Violence, Hypothermia, Inspired by The Hunger Games, M/M, Multi, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 09:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6605605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cap9516bucky/pseuds/cap9516bucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what if you and your brother got picked for the hunger games and if a hero won they were to become next  head game maker</p>
            </blockquote>





	a choice no one should have to make

**Author's Note:**

> i do not own anything

I do not own anything .  
One   
No one could believe that after Donald Trump was elected president that the world that we knew would change in a matter of months . President Trump begun WII with all most every superhero Except to the ones on Tony's side … and The war left the USA to become a wasteland if it had not been for Tony stark and Trump working together to put the survivors into 12 districts with Washington DC becoming the capital . Some of the surviving heroes from the superhero civil war were split between the districts. The two main heroes Against The rise of the superhero registration Act were Captain america or Steve Rogers and his best friend Bucky barnes or the Winter soldier . Cap was depowered meaning that Tony and Trump had found a way to off the super soldier serum in him turning him back into the always sick and short pre serum Steve   
Rogers . Oh before I forget my name is Annabell hotchner . I live with my brother Aaron Hotchner in district 12 . This year is the ten year of the hunger games so the tributes get twists throw at them this could mean anything from more than 24 tributes or we get a site that was big in the war as this year’s arena . I was in the 12 to 14 year old girl side of the main square .   
My brother was with peeta in the 16 to 18 year old boys . I could see katniss looking her sister with hope in her eyes that she would not picked her first year of the games . Effie Trinket walked out onto the platform set up in front of the mayor's office said Welcome to the Ten Hunger Games . You all must be waiting on the spin for this year games It is one former hero on captain america side will be thrown into a ball and picked with the tributes .So Each district will send three tributes to the capital to Compete in this year arena. If a hero should win they will become the new head gamemaker . I could not believe what I was hearing if a hero won they would be forced to make the hunger games unable to save the kids in their games . It made me wonder who the head gamemaker was now ? Just then I heard Primrose Everdeen name being called . I knew then looking a ten year old girl going to her death what I had to do .I yelled as loud a I could I volunteer as tribute . I could hear Katniss Everdeen saying Thank You Anna benide me as I walked up to the platform . What is your name asked Effie Annabell Hotchner I said while holding back at my brother shocked face . Well district 12 this young lady is your first volunteer tribute let's move on said barnes who won the Fifth hunger games for 12 when the heroes were the Tributes for each district . I prayed as she pulled out a name from the boys . Not my Brother ..Anybody but him ! With No luck because the name called was Aaron Hotchner with no one stepping up as his volunteer . I was in shock as she called out who would be our hero in the games with us Steven Rogers … We are doomed !


End file.
